Hakuna Matata Falls/Main article
Hakuna Matata Falls is a location in the Pride Lands. It is the home of Bunga and his adopted uncles, Timon and Pumbaa. Physical Attributes Hakuna Matata Falls is a waterfall in the Pride Lands. It is located in a dense patch of jungle and flows into a large pool of water. Information The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Bunga can be seen falling down Hakuna Matata Falls while singing "Zuka Zama". The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" When Ono attempts to get rid of Bunga's stink, he visits Timon and Pumbaa at Hakuna Matata Falls. "Bunga the Wise" Bunga sets up his sage business at Hakuna Matata Falls, where Timon and Pumbaa charge animals a bug to hear Bunga's wisdom. "Fuli's New Family" After Bunga is proclaimed to be immune to snake bites, Timon and Pumbaa invite Fuli to Hakuna Matata Falls. There, they attempt to feed her bugs, but she declines their offer. "The Search for Utamu" When Bunga fails to catch any Utamu, he returns to Hakuna Matata Falls and apologizes to his uncles. Timon and Pumbaa, however, assure him that they celebrate for him, not the Utamu. They then reveal that Utamu grubs had fallen out of the sky, and Bunga joins his uncles in gulping them down. "The Trouble With Galagos" The Lion Guard can be seen relaxing at Hakuna Matata Falls, with Bunga performing dives into the water while his friends watch contentedly. In the midst of the relaxation, a group of galagos appears, knocking Bunga into the water and getting Fuli soaked. After the galagos explain themselves, the Lion Guard leaves to attend to the problems of the kingdom. After the situations are sorted out, the Lion Guard once more returns to the falls, minus Bunga. This time, Laini the galago comes alone, informing the Lion Guard of a new problem. "Beware the Zimwi" When the Lion Guard gets spooked by a story about the Zimwi, Bunga invites them to sleep with him at Hakuna Matata Falls. In the middle of the night, however, a group of young animals awakens the Guard with tales that they have seen the Zimwi. Timon and Pumbaa get the group's attention to tell their own story about the Zimwi, and the Lion Guard resolves to drive the creature out of the Pride Lands. "The Trail to Udugu" Bunga and Simba ride a log over Hakuna Matata Falls during the musical sequence “Running With the King”. "Babysitter Bunga" Bunga uses the falls as a gathering place for Hamu, Juhudi and his other young charges while babysitting. When Reirei and her pack attack the falls, Bunga and the others use "teke," "ruka," and "teleza" to fend the jackals off. "Ono and the Egg" The Lion Guard mentions patrolling to Hakuna Matata Falls. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Bunga wakes up Timon and Pumbaa, who are sleeping at the Falls, on Christmas morning. "Undercover Kinyonga" Janja's clan attempts to block the river over the falls, but they are defeated by the Lion Guard. "Pride Landers Unite!" Fuli and Bupu's herd pass Hakuna Matata Falls on their way to fight the Outlanders. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" Bunga mentions Hakuna Matata Falls when he says that Timon and Pumbaa are sleeping there. "Return to the Pride Lands" Bunga eats utamu with his uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, at Hakuna Matata Falls. Gallery 2016-05-15-02_16_25.png 2016-08-08-20_45_09.png 2016-10-15-18_58_58.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles